


The Feeling of Being Watched

by ahunmaster



Series: Incubus AU [4]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Succubi & Incubi, Caught between a rock and a hard place, Disguise, F!Soundwave - Freeform, F/M, Gender Bender, Genderbending, Light Angst, OCs - Freeform, One-Sided Attraction, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Stalking, Threats, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, grim future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 07:22:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5407937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starbolt and her sister's futures are looking grim now that there are two men lusting after Soundwave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Feeling of Being Watched

“Starbolt, don't pay attention to him.  He'll go away soon."

 

Soundwave's younger sister glanced back at her before turning back to look out the window.  Starbolt was used to spending the day gazing out the window dreamily (and keeping an eye out for that bastard), but she had found something else recently to spend the day watching.

 

And she wasn't complaining.  The handsome, older man who was resting at the small stand opposite their little house was still sitting there eating some of the stall food.

 

And yes. Starbolt knew well enough that he was a demon.  An incubus in disguise.

 

"But he's not doing anything.  And when he's around, stupid old Razorcut doesn't come by either."

 

Soundwave sighed as she finished washing the vegetables for tonight's meal.  If there was any good that the incubus she had run into long ago, it was that he kept that bastard off her for most of the day.

 

She didn't know how he did it, but it was just grateful knowing that Razorcut wouldn't be forcing his way inside the house to 'court' her.  He didn't 'court'.  He just made veiled threats about how she should be grateful he was even interested in her and wanted her to be his slave and whore for the rest of her life.

 

Not to say that the incubus tried the same as well.  At least he asked if he could come in and didn't make any threats towards her or her sister. 

 

"Sis?"

 

"Yes, Starbolt?"

 

"Have you thought about... you know?"

 

Hesitating for a moment, the older sister went back to cutting the vegetables, keeping silent on the topic brought up.

 

Starbolt had suggested they try to leave town.  Find someplace else to live.  It seemed like a good idea, especially with Razorcut and Bombrush pursuing her.

 

But it wasn't that simple.  Razorcut was the heir to a large family fortune with access to power and resources.  Bombrush was a powerful incubus who seemed to also have power and connections to track her down.

 

Even if she and Starbolt left and never touched civilization again, they would still find them.  Both men were stubborn, determined, and hell-bent on making her their woman.  And she didn't know which was worse.

 

To be the wife of Razorcut or the main food supply of Bombrush.

 

Her future did not look good either way.

 

END


End file.
